


Mandatory Friends

by CheezLord12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Mandatory Team Building, Newspaper AU, Sports Column, accountant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezLord12/pseuds/CheezLord12
Summary: Percy doesn’t approve of the new unity-promoting program that The Gryffindor Chronicle has put into place, but when Oliver Wood strolls into his office, will he find something more than a mandatory friend?
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Mandatory Friends

Oh god, Percy hated this. He pursed his lips together in an attempt at a smile as he looked up to the woman in front of him.

Monica, from HR.

There were still twenty seconds left in their mandatory team-building, and each of them crawled by excruciatingly slowly. Poor Monica tried, one last time, to make conversation, but the clock ticked to two o’clock before she could finish her question.

Percy stifled a relieved sigh and stood up, giving Monica one last smile before finally,  _ finally _ escaping from her office.

These company unity exercises were going to be the death of him.

Ever since that Marcus Flint had gone and leaked a major story to their rival newspaper, the Slytherin Post, the CEO’s had been pushing team-building exercises so that it didn’t happen again. 

As a result, Percy had gotten to spend half an hour every day that week with Monica. From HR.

He could very safely say that he felt zero sense of unity to Monica or to the Gryffindor Chronicle, but he did have a large pile of work that needed to be caught up on.

He sighed, glancing at the notice that had gone up an hour ago. Next week, he would be spending the week with…  _ Oliver Wood, sports columnist. _

Lovely.

~

The man flopped down on the chair in Percy’s office, not even bothering with a handshake in greeting.

“Hello, there Percy. Nice to meet you.”

Percy took him in before answering. Average height, well built, with silky brown hair mussed up on his head. Percy had seen him around, of course. The Gryffindor Chronicle wasn’t the largest of establishments. However, Percy was fairly sure he’d never interacted with him.

“Hello, Oliver.” Percy greeted. “How are you doing?”

Oliver grinned. “Good, fine. You?”

“I’m feeling alright.” Percy offered, his mind desperately grabbing for something to say next. Luckily, Oliver spoke first.

“How about this unity exercise?” He asked. “As if this would stop anyone from leaking stories. Everyone knew that Marcus Flint was crooked anyway.”

Percy raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know what they think is going to happen.” He shared.

“Right? It’s as if they think making people spend time together will immediately make us friends.”

“I don’t think it worked with my last partner.” Percy confided. “I still don’t know her last name.”

“I’m having trouble remembering my last partner's  _ first _ name.” Oliver challenged.

Percy, inexplicably, felt himself smiling. He blushed and looked away from Oliver, fiddling with the pens on his desk. “So…” he asked. “What are we going to do to pass the time?”

“How about this,” Oliver proposed, leaning forward. “Since we both know this is nonsense, we just use the time to work instead. It’s not like the company’s actually monitoring us.”

Percy chewed on his lip indecisively. The company had told them to get to know each other, and while it wasn’t a  _ rule, _ Percy still felt bad breaking it. 

Then again, his pile of work would only get bigger, and making awkward attempts to socialize sounded like a colossal waste of time so…

“Sure.” Percy agreed. “That sounds like a plan.”

~

Oliver was, in general, behind on his work and this new program wasn’t helping. 

He’d been apprehensive to say the least when he’d entered Percy’s office. An accountant? This would be interesting.

But Percy had been surprisingly interesting. And when he’d smiled… Oliver wanted to make him smile again. 

_ But they had an agreement. _

Oliver kept the thought in his mind as he arrived back in Percy office on Tuesday and pulled out his laptop. “Good afternoon, mandatory friend.” He greeted.

“Good afternoon, Oliver.” Percy said simply, glancing up once as Oliver made himself comfortable on the chair and started to type, looking back at his notes every once in a while.

After a while, Oliver spoke. “What are you working on?” He asked, peering at the indecipherable papers all over Percy’s desk.

“It’s nothing interesting.” Percy dismissed. “Accounting.”

A spark of competitiveness lit up in Oliver. He raised his chin. “Try me.”

Percy looked up curiously, but started to explain nonetheless. 

And, boy, did Oliver not understand a single word coming from his mouth.

“Okay, okay.” He conceded. “You’re right. I don’t understand anything you’re saying.”

“Three minutes isn’t bad.” Percy said. “Most of my family can’t last two.”

There was a moment of silence as they glanced at each other. Percy’s eyes flicked to the clock, and a flash of–was that disappointment?–crossed his face.

“It’s two.” He told Oliver. “We’re free.”

Oliver nodded, standing quickly. There was a part of him, a crazy irrational part of him, that wanted to stay, to keep talking to Percy, to make him wear that  _ smile _ again.

But Oliver ignored it and strode out of the office with a short  _ goodbye _ to Percy.

~

Percy tried to ignore the small burst of happiness he felt when Oliver walked in the next day, dropping into the chair.

“Good afternoon.” Percy said. Despite his better judgement, he gave Oliver a small smile as well.

“Good afternoon.” Oliver mumbled back, tripping over the words slightly. He looked down to his computer, starting to type without any more formalities, seeming to forget that Percy was there.

_ Ask him what he’s doing. _ A voice prompted from the depths of Percy’s mind.

Percy pushed it away, gripping his pen tightly.

_ Do it. _

“What are you working on?” The words came out rushed and slightly panicked, but Oliver didn’t comment on it.

“Just tomorrow’s column. Rugby season starts in a week so that’s exciting. But… no offense, but you don’t seem the type to be interested.”

That was true, but Percy was enjoying hearing Oliver’s smooth, rich voice far too much to let him know that. He folded his hands in front of him, placing them on the desk. “Try me.” He said, echoing Oliver’s words from the day before.

Oliver’s eyebrows shot up, but he started to explain it passionately, referencing players and captains and teams Percy didn’t recognize, but he nodded along anyway.

“Ah, okay.” Percy interjected finally. “You were right. I’ve never read a sports column in my life.”

Oliver leaned back triumphantly, an annoyingly endearing smile on his face. “Oh, I know. None of the teams I was talking about actually exist. Just waiting to see how long you’d last.”

Percy pursed his lips together, but he couldn’t help the smile that pushed its way forth. His heart did a happy little skip when Oliver smiled back.

“Well, how’d I do?” He asked.

“Two minutes.” Oliver said. “Which means I win, for listening to three minutes of your accountant speech.” He pumped his fist victoriously.

He glanced at the clock. “And on that happy note, I believe it’s time for me to go. I’ll see you tomorrow, mandatory friend.” He gave a cheeky wave before turning out of the office.

~

Oliver wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing in the men’s room, staring into a mirror and adjusting his hair over and over, trying to get it perfect.

He did know that he was late for his mandatory hangout with one Percy Weasley, and that his hair looked messy no matter how he styled it.

He rolled his eyes before stepping out of the men’s room and making his way to Percy’s office, wiping a sweaty palm on the side of his trousers.

“Afternoon, Percy.” He greeted.

Percy looked up. “Afternoon, Oliver.” He squinted at Oliver for a moment. “Where’s your computer?”

Oliver looked to his empty hands, eyes wide. Sure enough, he’d been so focused on his hair that he’d forgotten it. “Typical me.” He muttered. “Gone and forgotten my computer.”

Percy gave him a sympathetic smile.

Oliver dropped into the chair. “Oh, well. I’ve gotten caught up on everything I need to do. I can just hang around here and annoy you.” He gave a charming smile to Percy, who rolled his eyes and looked down.

“I thought you said that you were always behind on your work.” Percy said, referencing Oliver’s speech the day before.

“Normally, I am.” Oliver agreed. “But I’ve had far less trouble focusing this past week. Maybe it’s your calming presence.”

Percy nodded. “Maybe it is.”

The lapsed into silence, interrupted only by a buzzing from Percy’s phone. He picked it up and rolled his eyes, silencing it before setting it down again. “My family group chat.” He explained. “Once they get going…” he released a breath.

“How big is your family anyway?” Oliver asked.

“Nine of us.” Percy answered promptly. “Mum, dad, six boys, and one girl.”

Oliver blinked. “I’m an only child.” He offered.

Percy nodded. “I know. You can always tell when someone doesn’t have siblings.”

Oliver furrowed his brow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Percy shook his head. “Nothing… just that only children have a different… aura, I suppose you’d call it.”

“I do  _ not _ have an aura!” Oliver exclaimed. He wasn’t really sure what it was, only that he did  _ not  _ have it.

Percy chuckled. “Alright, Oliver. You do  _ not _ have an aura.”

Oliver relaxed, giving Percy a smile of his own. “That’s right. I sure don’t.”

~

Percy almost hoped that Oliver would forget his computer again, but he shook the thought from his head as soon as he had it.

It was the final day of mandatory bonding, and Percy should’ve been glad it would be over after this.

So why wasn’t he?

All the thoughts flew from his head as Oliver walked in, nodding at Perch in greeting. “Hey, Percy.”

“Hello, Oliver.” Percy returned, turning his attention back to the figures on his desk. 

They passed the thirty minutes in total silence, Percy glancing at the clock every few minutes. At two o’clock exactly, Oliver stood, closing his computer softly. “Well, this is goodbye.” He said.

“Indeed.” Percy responded lamely. He stood and extended his hand to shake. “It was good being mandatory friends with you.”

Oliver nodded seriously, shaking Percy’s hand. “I feel much closer to you and the company.” 

A moment passed.

Percy noticed that Oliver hadn’t released his hand.

He swallowed.

Percy slowly tried to end the handshake, but Oliver shifted his hand so that their fingers laced together.

Percy felt his cheeks heat.

Letting instinct alone drive him, he leaned forward and kissed Oliver.

Oliver kissed back immediately, stepping closer to wrap Percy in his arms.

As they pulled away, Oliver smiling deliriously, Percy couldn’t help the thoughts running through his head.

_ Perhaps this mandatory company program wasn’t so bad after all. _


End file.
